Shizuka
by Galactose
Summary: A young trainer called Jade gets lumped with an awkward outcast and together they must complete the Shizuka Region's Pokemon league and thwart an evil organisation...you know, the usual. Besides the pokemon themselves everyone will be an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This was uploaded on another of my ff accounts but I couldn't really continue it because I had stuff to do and took it down, now it's getting re uploaded because watching Pokémon Indigo League on Netflix has inspired me…Just so you know there will be NO characters from the original anime or games besides the Pokémon themselves. Also this is set in the fictional region of Shizuka which is Japanese for Tranquil…Both Main characters are OC's though Beth is loosely based on Hanataro from bleach, Amber is based on Asuna from SAO but she's been given a bit of a bitch personality but that's what she looks like. I will draw a Map of the Shizuka Region soon but I'm s sucky drawer so be warned, I'll link a deviantart on my profile when I'm finished. Also I am very close to making this a Yuri story like I usually end up doing. Obviously if you don't want this just say so and I'll leave it out… **

In the Shizuka region things were done a little different, due to the rise in organised crime, Pokémon thefts and general misdemeanours the age to start a Pokémon adventure was raised from ten to sixteen. For Jade it was a long wait, she studied and practiced for hours…well until she got bored and went to play video games. She did try to be the most well versed trainer but her mind wandered, she always thought about the huge world out there, all those mountains, forests, deserts, glades, marshlands, safari zones, oceans, rivers were just waiting to be discovered, rare Pokémon to be caught and raised to take down the Elite Four… or eight depending how you enter into the contest.

The wait, however, was finally over! Today she'd finally receive her Pokémon from the lab in her hometown Spica. The town was nice and situated in the middle of a dense forest and surrounded by three high mountains leaving only one way in or out. Sometimes the Pokémon from the mountains came down, Teddiursa, Skarmory and even the occasional Absol. Jade had befriended one such Absol; it often came down from the mountains to eat her lovingly made Oran Berry pie. The Absol was a completely unique Pokémon and she'd already made a deal with it that once she starts her journey she'd take it along.

Jade strolled through the forest toward the eastern mountain. She had a few hours to wait before getting her first Pokémon and she wanted to speak to Absol before this happened. She came to a small lake that had several Stantler and Deerling grazing by it. She looked around slightly perplexed. He usually was here. "Jade" came a male voice behind her. She started to turn "Don't move Jade!" The voice snapped. She froze and the lake rippled slightly. What was this feeling?

The hair on the back of her neck began to stand up. From the centre of the lake something rose. A Pokémon? If so… she'd never seen anything like it before. It was a lot like a human but it's arms were two tentacles and It's head was different. It continued to rise and then with horrifying speed it disappeared into the sky. She let out a deep breath, she hadn't even realised she was holding it.

She turned to see the Absol. Unlike normal Absol its face and scythe-like appendage on its head were both red as was its tail. "Jade" it said…oh yeah… it could talk too.

"What was that thing?"

"Deoxys" Absol said "They apparently came from space"

"There's more than one of those things?"

"Perhaps" Absol said "What brings you to my domain now, you don't start your journey for another three or four hours?"

"I thought I'd come and visit" Jade said "are you sure you wanna come with me?"

"Yes" Absol said "I…" It stared up at the sky "I feel it in the wind, there is something coming, a disaster"

"I read about that!" Jade said "you can foretell natural disasters"

"Not just natural ones, Jade" He replied "humans and Pokémon alike can cause unbridled destruction"

"I've got a quick question" Jade said

"Oh?"

"What moves do you know?"

"I know four" Absol said "Night Slash, Future Sight, Shadow Claw and X-Scissor"

"How do you know X-Scissor?" Jade said "I looked up Absol's they can't learn X-Scissor without a TM"

"Correct" He replied "I was taught it"

"By who"

"My old trainer"

"Who was he?"

"She…" Absol stared at Jade "She died"

"She…died?"

"Yes" Absol replied

"How?"

"It doesn't matter" Absol said "now go to the Laboratory and start your journey to victory"

"How do you know I'll win?" Jade said

"Future Sight" Absol chuckled "shoo…I have to look for something right now"

"Alright" Jade said huffing "you're so mysterious sometimes"

"Maybe you're just too nosy"

"Okay" Jade said throwing up her arms "I'll go, jeez"

"Goodbye…you should also pay attention to what you write"

"Um…okay" Jade waved and walked away. She happily jogged through the forest with her mind on the fascinating Pokémon she'd just seen and also on Absol's mysterious attitude today. Being sixteen wasn't easy…it was like being born again. Everything was new boys were becoming more interesting; things that shouldn't bother her rub her up the wrong way and let's not mention all the blood…

She liked to walk this path, it was nice and tranquil…well this forest was called 'The Tranquil Wood'. The sycamore trees rustled in the wind, the grass swayed and Spearow zipped by above, speeding through the clear blue sky without a care in the world.

She smiled as she eventually made her way into town. Spica was a nice little town that made most of its revenue from a mine in the northern mountain. The next destination down Route One was Aquarius City which was situated in a southerly direction and sat comfortably between Nebula Lake and Supernovae Forest. The first Gym was there, you could either challenge 'Lucy' the Water type trainer or 'Corey' the Rock type trainer. After Aquarius city Jade had no idea the types of the Gym leaders but no doubt they were masters of their type.

She eventually came to the Pokémon laboratory with a hefty fifteen minutes to spare. Professor Acer wheeled himself across the laboratory. Apparently he'd tried to capture a legendary Pokémon and it had attacked him and broke his back rendering him unable to walk again. The man was maybe only twenty or twenty-one years old but he was a genius, he specialised in the relationship between Pokémon and their masters and was a thorough believer that a good relationship with Pokémon made them stronger. This was relatively common knowledge but he believed humans and Pokémon could fuse their spirit briefly and achieve a transcendent stage that made Arceus look like a Magikarp. Most of the other region Professors dismissed this as complete garbage but Jade found she believed it.

"Ah" he said changing direction and wheeling himself toward Jade. "You've finally arrived, only fifteen minutes late but never mind"

"But I…" Jade grinned and scratched the back of her head "I thought it was half past I was supposed to be here"  
"Never the less" Acer said handing her a pen "sign your name on the form there the left one if you're going solo and the right one if you've got a partner"

"Okay" Jade said "Have you ever seen a Pokémon called Deoxys?"

"I have" Acer said "I'd be dead if it weren't for that Pokémon, when I tried to capture that Darkrai and it attacked me a Deoxys just happened to pick a fight with the Darkrai…the battle was terrifying and amazing at the same time, it was like watching two gods battle"

"I think I saw one at the lake in the woods" Jade said looking at him as she signed her name, she was good at writing without looking "it was fast, faster than anything I've ever seen"

"Speed Forme" He said "what was it doing?" he leaned forward.

"It… uh just kind of…drifted out of the lake and then flew off"

"Hmm" He said stroking his chin "It might have been looking for a lake guardian"

"A lake guardian?"

"Yes" He said "They tend to be one of three legendary Pokémon Uxie, Azelf or Mespirit, they are some of the more common legendary Pokémon but they're still a force to be reckoned with"

"Hmm" Jade said "do you think one live in that lake"  
"I do" He said "It's gone now"  
"Where did it go?"

"I don't know" He said "I think it was stolen or kidnapped"

"Who'd do that?"  
"Team Solar?"

"Who?"

"A shady organisation…you know how it goes, Team Rocket started all this rubbish back in the old days and now everyone and their mother is making an evil organisation…but Solar are different"

"How so?"

"They are willing to go a bit further than the average evil organisation" he laughed and turned himself around "are you ready for your Pokémon?"

"I am" She said "I wonder what the choices are"

"I'm afraid there is only one Pokémon type being given out; I wish to see how the trainers raise these ones since they evolve differently each time"

"Eevee?" Jade said pushing his chair so he'd go little faster.

"Correct" He said "make a left here" She turned him and they were out into the courtyard outside. A medium sized group of first time trainers stood. Her two best friends Sam and Violet stood speaking to each other, they'd decided to team up and take the league on as doubles.

Letting Acer wheel himself she joined them. "Howdy" Sam said looking at the sky "now!"

"What"

"Wait…1, 2, 3 Now!" he tutted "now! Now!...Now!"

"What are you doing?" She snapped

"He thinks he can predict when it's going to rain" Violet said "I haven't the stomach to tell him it can't rain where there are no clouds"

"Miracles happen!" He snapped back. Violet shrugged and sighed.

"Attention, trainers!" Acer said "the time has come to get your Eevee's I'll read out the solo trainers first then the paired up ones and then the ones who've selected a doubles journey but not given a partner lucky there is only two so we can sort something out"

"Must be some serious loners" Violet said glancing at Beth, a raven haired girl with shadows under her eyes. She chewed a nail nervously.

"First off we have Ryan who scored best in the class during the tests" Acer said "yes, yes, yes "Acer muttered as everyone clapped. He handed Ryan the Pokéball. Ryan was a tall and muscular guy who had all the ladies swooning…Jade didn't like him, he'd got one mark better than her in the test. By the logic that he was going by test scores she should be next. "Next up" He said Jade got ready to walk forward "Amber"

"Huh?" She muttered

"Congratulations Amber"

"Thanks" She said snatching the Pokéball from him and strutting away. He continued to read out the names of the solo competitors and the closer he got to the end the more nervous Jade got, why wasn't he saying her name? "Alright" He said "Time for the doubles. Now a brief explanation! If two people wish to join together in a 'Doubles Journey' they must do EVERY gym together and beat both of the gym trainers in a doubles battle…simple!"

He chuckled and looked at the sheet of paper. Jade could feel herself sweating, what was wrong!? She'd just ask him after. He ran the sheet through a scanner like he'd done with the singles. This immortalised the names forever, for these people taking doubles…there was no way out now, the bridge had been crossed. "First off we have Eric and Sid" Two boys stepped forward, they appeared to be mellow calm boys, Eric had dark skin and golden hair which hung around his head in an untidy mop, his dark purple eyes regarded everything with a bored gaze. He wore a baggy t-shirt and surfer shorts. Sid had pure white hair and quite striking blue eyes, he, like Eric, was dressed casually only jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt with a green and black striped polo shirt on over it. He, for some strange reason never wore shoes or socks.

"Alrighty" Acer said "next up we have Violet and Sam"

"Here we go" Violet said walking up. She wore a simple black skirt that went down to just above her knees. She wore black leggings and a blue tank top. Sam only wore a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and some sandals. Violet flicked her mane of luscious purple hair and smiled at Acer when she took the ball Sam merely nodded. "That's it for our doubles besides you Jade and Beth, of course"

"I don't understand" Jade said "why am I a double?"

"Err… you wrote it" He smiled "it's too late now, unless you want to wait until you are reincarnated"

"No" Jade said. She glanced at Beth…the girl who'd failed every test given to her. "Very well, I'll just have to defeat twelve Pokémon with my own six"

"That'd be impressive" Acer said "so it's a done deal?"

"…fine!" Jade said "why did you select doubles anyway?"

"I-I don't know"

"Whatever" Jade said "just tell your Pokémon to guard and I'll do all the attacking"

"Don't be so mean" Acer said to Jade "you don't treat Pokémon badly so why do it to people"

"I wasn't being mean I was being fiery!"

"Same thing" He said handing her the Pokéball. She smiled as she inspected her first Pokémon. Beth took the last ball and looked at it.

"To do this first Gym we need two Pokémon each do you have one in mind?" Jade asked

"I've got another Pokémon I can use but I'd rather not" Beth said avoiding eye contact with those strange golden red eyes. Her iris was two colours, the area around the pupil was red and the rest of the iris was gold, it was quite nice to look at. Beth herself wasn't a very spectacular girl, she was smaller than Jade and her black hair went down to her shoulder. Her fringe was dyed gold like her eyes. Her face wasn't flawless but it wasn't horrible to look at, she was maybe a little mousey looking but her cheeks which seemed to have a perpetual blush on them. She'd be a little cute if she didn't look like she'd missed the last week of sleep.

"So" Acer said to the pupils once Jade and Beth got back into the group "I also have a little favour to ask. The Legendary Pokémon, there is something making them…rowdy"

"How so?"

"Libra City canal was vaporised by a Heatran, A Lugia levelled a hefty chunk of Supernovae Forest and a Rayquaza and a Dialga got into a fight and disappeared through time and space having a punch up" Acer sighed "something is making the normally peaceful Pokémon angry, they don't know what either and they're blaming their surroundings, be it people, other Pokémon or just some forest"

"What do you want us to do?" Violet asked

"Nothing really" Acer said "if you will Miss Spruce" Acer's assistant came by with a box full of strange looking guns "these guns fire a nonlethal…gel, inside the gel are microscopic trackers that bond to the Pokémon, so if you ever see a legendary be sure to try and tag it so I can see what they're doing"

"Sounds reasonable" Jade said looking at the gun "…do we get a permit or something for these 'cause I can see myself being arrested for owning this"

"The barcode on the side can be scanned by Officers throughout the Shizuka Region"

"Okay" Jade said "is that all?"

"Yes" He said "On your way and I wish you all the best of luck in your journeys"

"Hey" Beth said jogging to catch up to Jade who'd walked off "where are you going?"

"To catch my second Pokémon" Jade said. She stopped and stared as 'Abe' as she called him strolled out of the bushes.

"A shiny Absol" Acer said fascinated.

"I got bored waiting" Abe said

"What?" Acer said staring at it, "why can you speak"

"I don't know" Abe said "I don't really care either, now if you don't mind"

Jade held out an empty Great Ball, she didn't want to use a regular Pokéball plus…she liked blue better as a colour. Abe nudged the balls seal and it burst open enveloping him in red light and sucking him in. The Ball never shook and it pinged straight away. Jade smiled but stopped when she realised every single one of her peers were staring at her with either confusion, jealousy or anger

"Uh…horary for me?" She said meekly…

[End of Chapter one]


	2. Chapter 2

"So" Jade said looking at Beth "what is your other Pokémon?"

"None of your business" Beth said "No offence"

"Considering we're partners now it very well becomes my business" Jade huffed but didn't press it anymore, she'd be forced to use the Pokémon in a battle eventually so she'd just wait and see. Plucking her new Pokéballs from her belt she pushed the seals and both of her new Pokémon burst from their capsules enwreathed in red light. Eventually it faded and her two Pokémon stood before her. "So you must be my new Eevee!" Jade smiled at the small furry creature. It looked timidly up at her before taking a step forward and sniffing her outstretched hand.

"So you really didn't look where you were writing" Abe said looking at Beth.  
"A slight faux pas on my behalf" Jade chuckled "you can see the future you must know what her secret Pokémon is right?"  
"I do not" he said with his eyes narrowed slightly at Beth. "Whatever it is it is blocking my precognition"

"Well it's about twenty miles to the next city so it'd be a good idea to get moving" Jade said "after I say goodbye to mum of course"

Jade scowled at anyone who gave them strange looks as they walked through the sunny park in the centre of town. Shops, cafes and restaurants littered the pedestrianized walkways that surrounded the park. People bustled around going about their daily lives, some shopped others merely dined and almost all of them had a Pokémon with them. All and all Spica was a nice town, crime was the lowest in the region and it had a habit of spitting out great trainers like her big sister and even Beth's father who happened to be the only undefeated trainer with over a thousand victories in the region. Apparently Beth was nothing like her father but Jade remained confident with a few kicks in the butt she'd be a fine trainer… someday.

"Are you going to keep it an Eevee?" Beth asked

"Nope" Jade replied picking it up. It nestled in her arms and closed its eyes. "I'll maybe make it an Umbreon or Espeon. Both are very strong"  
"Not an Umbreon" Abe said "that'd conflict with types"

"Maybe I could be a monotype trainer" Jade retorted

"Really?" he said

"I guess Espeon it is then" she said looking down at the Eevee. Scanning it with her newly acquired pokédex she looked at its skillset. "Tackle, Sand-attack, Bite and Swift" Jade nodded and flipped it shut.

"Well here we are" Jade said stopping in front of her house "uh…don't you have someone to bid farewell to?"  
"No" Beth said "I'll wait here" she pointed at a tree stump. Jade shook her head and walked through her front door.  
"I'm back!" she said looking into the lounge. Her mother sat reading a book which she instantly closed and hid behind a cushion.

"Jade" She chuckled "I wasn't expecting you back so soon"

"I decided to get a move on toward Aquarius City, so I'm here to bid farewell"

"I hope you come back soon unlike your good for nothing father" she said

"If I see him on my journey I'll be sure to kick his butt back home" Jade said

"Don't bother" her mother replied laughing "we've done just fine without him"

"Right well I'm gonna pick up some supplies and then I'm away, are you sure you'll be fine without me?"  
"Probably not" her mother said "but that's why I myself am going on a journey"  
"W-what?" Jade said

"I remember when I was younger I got invited to compete at the Battle Tower of Shizuka" her mother explained "but then I got pregnant with Opal and then you I couldn't go because I was looking after you whilst your father was away living his dreams so now I'm gonna blow the dust off my Pokéballs and go out"  
"I never knew you had any Pokémon" Jade said

"My sister in the Obsidian Mountains looks after them" her mother sighed happily "if you're even a little bit like me, Jade, this adventure will be the best time of your life don't ever give up. I'm rooting for you baby…was that cheesy?"  
"Yep" Jade laughed.

She jogged up the stairs to her room and rifled through her drawers picking up some socks and underwear. Damn her maturing body now she had one more garment to wear. Catching sight of herself in the mirror she scowled. People seemed to find it cute but she didn't…heterochromia they called it, her left eye was green like emerald and her right eye was a clear crystalline blue. Her hair was relatively long and caramel coloured, she'd cut her fringe so it covered her left eye so people wouldn't stare but a recent haircut had shortened her fringe so it barely covered her eye. Her friends referred to it as 'Scene Hair'. People seemed to think of her as a pretty girl and Jade rather vainly believed them, her nose was rather small and her skin was almost flawless besides a faint scar underneath her lip.

"So what Pokémon did you get?" her mother asked appearing in the doorway.

"Acer gave everyone an Eevee but I also picked up Abe who wanted to come along with my journey"

"I wouldn't go about showing Abe off" her mother said "a shiny, talking Absol is rare. In fact he is the only one in this world meaning he's technically a legendary."  
"Don't worry about me" Jade said grinning "I'm on a doubles journey anyway"  
"Who'd you take?" she asked

"It was…uh…a mistake and I sorta got lumped with Beth"  
"Beth…Greymarch?"

"Yeah"

"I never did trust the Greymarch family" she said scrutinising the girl form Jades window. Beth still sat on the tree stump and was stoking her own Eevee.

"She seems alright" Jade said "just a bit shy"

"Her father was like that" she said "mysterious guy I'd always see him staring at me when I was in his shop but when I asked him about it he'd get all defensive"

"Sounds like he had a crush on you" Jade laughed

"We were teenagers at that time he probably had a crush on everyone"

"I remember battling him"

"Oh?"

"He took down my entire team with a Gallade" she shook her head "even if I'd packed a ghost type he'd just have sent something else"  
"I wasn't planning on getting a ghost" Jade said "do you think I should?"  
"It's a difficult call" her mother said "you only get six slots and you have to be ready for every type be it Dragon, Ice, Psychic or Dark there is no such thing as a Pokémon with no weakness"  
"Spiritomb?"

"Let's not get technical besides Foresight allows one to hit ghost type Pokémon with fighting or normal attacks"  
"Damn that's good" Jade said writing it down on her notepad.

"Don't tell me they never taught you that at school"

"Did they teach it to you at school?"  
"No"

"Well then" Jade said

"Have a safe journey" her mother said before embracing her in a tight hug.

"You know me" Jade grinned "there will be a trail of fire and destruction behind me"

"Not helping" her mother said  
"Goodbye, I'll see you once I'm in the Battle Tower"

"Don't speak to any strangers you hear!"

"Only ones with trusty faces" Jade chuckled. She jogged back down the stairs and outside. It was barely afternoon and the sun beat down happily with a nice mountain breeze keeping her cool. Beth looked up when Jade emerged from the house.

"Are you done?" she asked

"Yeah" Jade said "I feel kinda good about being a double now"  
"Why?"  
"Because Sam and Violet are Doubles and we can make them our rivals!" Jade said

"Oh" Beth said "but they had really high test scores, they'll beat us!"

"Maybe, maybe not but here's something that'd unnerve you" Jade said

"What?"

"If Sam and Violet are so good they'd defeat us easily what does that make of the two guys who went before them?"  
"Huh?"

"Didn't you notice that Acer did his list in order of test scores?"

"Oh…so Eric and Sid are even better?"

"On paper" Jade said "c'mon let's head out and away!"

"Away from Spica Town" Beth said looking up at the North Mountain which towered over the town. Jade took one final look at the mountain too before taking the footpath out of town. Of course there was a road that was much more direct but it was rather dangerous and there'd be catchable Pokémon in the woods nearby.

"I hope you don't snore" Jade said after realising they'd gone nearly three miles without saying a word to each other.

"I don't know, I've never been told if I do or don't" she replied. Jade rolled her eyes, typical Beth would be one of those people that bring up their painful past to kill conversations!

By now the Path had begun to through a light wood the occasional rustle of a Pokémon rummaging through the bushes and the trees swaying in the breeze were the only noises. "So!" someone shouted behind them. Jade smirked as she recognised the voice.

"Violet!" Jade said turning and facing the girl who stood atop a rock "our eyes have met…a battle must ensue!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam said "can't be bothered fighting right now I've only just caught my first Pokémon!"

"Oh come on!"

"Fine one on one!" Jade said

"Is that allowed?" Beth asked

"Who cares" Jade replied "I wanna test you out for size!"

"Bring it on!" Violet said jumping off the rock and dropping her bag beside it.

Jade grinned and took position a couple of metres in front of Violet. "Go!" she said tossing a Pokéball "Eevee!"

"Okay" Violet said "Join the party too Eevee"

"Choosing the same as me, huh?"

"Well you're not using that Absol of yours so I'll keep this one to the side right now" she said patting her belt. Both Eevee's faced each other; Jade's Eevee was a little different from Violet's. Jade's had a slight discolouration on its left ear. "So who's making the first move?" Violet Chided. Sam sighed and sat down on a rock. Beth just stayed stood with her back to a tree.

"Alright then" Jade said "Eevee use swift!" Her Eevee made a noise of subordination and jumped. At the jumps highest point it spun and multiple golden stars flew toward Violet's Eevee which came from a swished tail.

"Dodge and use sand-attack!" Violet said. Her Eevee did it's best to dodge but still got nicked by a few of Jade's stars. Violet's Eevee turned around and kicked out with its back paws, a large cloud of sand filled their makeshift arena.

"Now use Bite!" Violet said

"Get out of the sand cloud Eevee!" Jade yelled. Her Eevee moved to escape but Violet's Eevee burst from the cloud and sunk it's teeth into Jade's one. "Damn" Jade said "use swift again" Eevee flicked its tail and the flurry of golden stars struck Violet's Eevee point blank sending it flying back and into a tree where it landed and didn't get back up.

"Okay that's enough, Eevee" she said withdrawing the Pokémon. "Looks like we're going to have to go on a training regime"

"So let's see this final Pokémon of yours" Jade said  
"Very well" Violet said smirking and plucking a Pokéball from her belt "let's ruin this party, go Giratina!"

"What!?" Jade said watching the Pokéball soar through the air. She didn't even think when it got closer and closer before finally smacking her right between the eyes.

"Psych" Violet laughed "I only have one Pokémon"

"That was shady" Jade chuckled rubbing her forehead

"I'd hoped my sand attack smokescreen would be more effective" Violet said

"It was good but I think you should've hit me first then used the smokescreen and then hit me again so I couldn't retaliate"

"…makes sense" Violet said "next time my Eevee will be a badass and yours and Absol will pale in comparison!"

"We shall see" Jade retorted "I will become even stronger and I'll take all eight badges and then the crown as Shizuka Region Champion"

"Modest goals, eh?" Sam sighed

"C'mon let's go to the next town together!" Jade exclaimed

"Fun!" Violet said. They started to walk away, toward Aquarius City where the first gym awaited along with new friends to be made and new enemies too.

A few metres from where Jade and Violet's battle had taken place two boys sat watching from a tree branch. "Jade's got some moves!" Sid said

"Not to mention she's a primo cutie these days" Eric replied

"I agree but Beth has blossomed well too"

"You think?" Eric said raising an eyebrow "never mind let's get a move on to the next city we have much training to do if we're gonna beat this golden generation"  
"Don't be so long winded" Sid mumbled "we'll win no bother!" 

***Change***

Being socially awkward had its upsides and downsides. Upside being as that rather than getting bullied she was usually ignored downside being she was usually ignored. Beth of course had selected a doubles in hope to make a friend. She'd written a list of people she wanted to journey with…Jade was high on this list. Her happy personality made Beth happy, sometimes anyway. Her main goal was to reunite with her father, despite sending a considerable amount of money from his tournament wins she still felt lonely. An occasional postcard would come through too but again that only served to remind Beth that her father was out there having the time of his life whilst she was stuck in this godforsaken nowhere. Above all else Beth hoped she wouldn't let down Jade, she seemed to have lots of hope she'd become the best and it was up to Beth to make sure she'd get that way.

Looking briefly over her shoulder she caught movement in the darkness. She paused and stared into the darkness of the wood for several moments before deciding there was nothing there and continuing trailing behind Jade and the others as a cold shiver crept up her spine, she knew she'd have to catch another Pokémon for the next gym as there was a prerequisite to challenging which was both trainers must have at least three Pokémon each.

She knew what she'd evolve Eevee into, there was what was known as a 'Mossy rock' nearby, she'd obtain a Leafeon and combined with her other Pokémon she'd be prepared for most types besides steel but Steel was one of the fifth gym types so by then she'd probably have a fire type or at least Jade would. The path they walked had been steadily going uphill for nearly a mile now and its crest was close at the tip she'd be able to see Aquarius City with its many canals, ponds and water features. "Ah there it is!" Jade said looking out over the forest which ebbed away to reveal the lakeside City. The large metropolis sparkled in the sunlight due to all the water, apparently the main mode of transport was by boat in the city.

"Water" Jade said

"Now that your doubles" Violet said "you'll be taking on both of them, Rock and Water!"

"Oh yeah" Jade said after sighing

"Well this is where we love and leave you" Sam said "we've got to catch some more Pokémon if we've got a hope of fighting the gym leader"

"Me too" Jade said "but I think I'll find a place to stay in the city first before going out to get another"

"Fine then" Violet said "I'll see you later then"  
"Buh-bye" Jade said waving idly as they took a path which branched off from the main one. "Let's go" she said over her shoulder. Beth followed Jade as she walked toward the first gym and another friend to join them in their journey.

(End of chapter 2)


End file.
